Handlung/Abenteuer auf dem Meer
Der Handlungsstrang Abenteuer auf dem Meer ist der fünfte Filler-Handlungsstrang von Teil II, gehört zu der Naruto Shippuuden-Serie und findet von Episode 222 (Shippuuden) bis Episode 242 (Shippuuden) statt. Dieser Handlungsstrang behandelt die Reise von Naruto Uzumaki und seinen Kameraden über das Meer zum Blitz-Reich, um ihn während des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges von Akatsuki fernzuhalten sowie die Entwicklung der Konoha Charaktere. Während diesem Handlungsstranges wurden zahlreiche, indirekte Hinweise auf den folgenden Handlungsstrang gegeben, z.B. als von einem Clan berichtet wurde, der talentiert in Fuuin-Jutsu ist. Des Weiteren rückt Aoba Yamashiro in den Vordergrund, der im Folgenden eine größere Rolle spielt. Der Handlungsstrang Gipfel der fünf Kage geht diesem voran und der Handlungsstrang Jinchuuriki im Visier folgt diesem. Zusammenfassung Der junge Mann und das Meer thumb|left|Yamato, Naruto, Gai und Aoba machen sich auf dem Weg zum Blitz-Reich. Ein Team, bestehend aus Yamato, Aoba, Maito Gai und drei unbekannten Shinobi, eskortiert Naruto zum Blitz-Reich, da er dort auf eine isolierte Insel gebracht werden soll, um vor Akatsuki während des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges geschützt zu sein. Das Team reist zu einem Hafen im Feuer-Reich, um von dort aus über das Meer weiterzusegeln. Tsunade befahl ihnen zuvor, den längeren Weg zum Ziel zu nehmen, da somit Akatsuki nicht versuchen würde, Naruto zu fangen. Das Boot, das das Team verwendet, ist ziemlich klein, damit sie nicht so schnell bemerkt werden. Einige Shinobi aus Konohagakure warnen sie vor einem Monster, das jedes Schiff attackiert, welches in das offene Wasser segelt. Gai entscheidet sich mit Aoba rauszusegeln, um gegen das Monster zu kämpfen. Plötzlich greift das Monster an und sie sehen, dass es ein gigantischer Schwertfisch ist, der wahrscheinlich während des dritten Shinobi-Weltkrieges beschworen wurde und seitdem die Gewässer des Feuer-Reiches unsicher macht. Als der Schwertfisch zu Gai schwimmt, versucht ein Fischer namens Yuusuke ihn zu fangen. Der Fisch zerstört Yuusukes Boot und der Fischer wird von Naruto gerettet. Da Naruto Yuusuke hält, kann er keine Jutsus anwenden. Yamato beschützt Naruto und Aoba lenkt den Schwertfisch mit seinem Sanzengarasu no Jutsu ab, während die anderen fliehen. thumb|right|Der gigantische Schwertfisch. In Yuusukes Hütte versuchen die Shinobi aus Konoha herauszufinden, weshalb der Schwertfisch nicht nach dem Krieg zurück nach Hause gegangen ist. Yuusuke sagt ihnen, dass sie sich nicht einmischen wollen, da er selbst den Schwertfisch fangen will, um seinen Vater zu rächen, der bei dem Versuch, den Fisch zu fangen, starb. Am nächsten Tag findet Yuusuke ein Boot und eine Angelrute, die Yamato für ihn hergestellt hat. Das Team segelt mit Yuusuke hinaus aufs Meer, um den Schwertfisch zu suchen. Als dieser auftaucht, öffnet Maito Gai das zweite Tor der Hachimon Tonkou, um die Geschwindigkeit des Fisches halten zu können. Yuusuke benutzt einen riesigen Fischköder, der Naruto ähnelt, um den Fisch zu fangen. Der Fisch wird müde, da er kontinuierlich an dem Köder zieht und Yuusuke schafft es, den Fisch zu fangen. Anschließend bemerkt Naruto ein Fuuma-Shuriken in der Stirn des Fisches und zieht es heraus. Der Schwertfisch macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg nach Hause und die Shinobi aus Konoha segeln auf dem neuen Boot weiter, nachdem sie sich von Yuusuke verabschieden. Die Shinobi aus Benisu-tou thumb|left|Die Shinobi der Benisu-Insel. Während sie zum Blitz-Reich reisen, stoppen Naruto und seine Leibwächter an einer Insel, da einige von ihnen, und ganz besonders Gai, seekrank sind. Auf der Insel treffen sie auf Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka und Chouji Akimichi, die medizinische Kräuter für Tsunade suchen. Naruto möchte ihnen helfen, doch er endet paralysiert auf einer Brücke, da er versehentlich giftige Kräuter isst. Als Chouji eines der gesuchten Kräuter entdeckt, erscheinen einige Shinobi von Benisu-tou und sammeln all die verfügbaren medizinischen Kräuter ein. Jedoch übergeben sie all diese Kräuter Sakura, Ino und Chouji, nachdem Naruto sie vor einem Monster rettet, das einen Elixier-Schlamm beschützt. Als Gai sich besser fühlt, macht sich Narutos Team auf den Weg zum Blitz-Reich, während Tsunades Team zurück nach Konoha geht. Sie freuen sich darüber, dass die fremden Shinobi ihnen die Kräuter übergeben haben, doch ahnen nicht, dass diese das taten, damit Konoha nach dem Krieg in der Schuld der Shinobi steht. Das verfluchte Geisterschiff thumb|right|Das Geisterschiff. Während sie ihre Reise fortsetzen, segeln Naruto, Aoba, Gai und Yamato durch dichten Nebel. Um die Zeit, die sie zum Blitz-Reich benötigen, zu überbrücken, erzählt Yamato Aoba und Naruto über ein "Geisterschiff". Plötzlich treffen sie ein anderes Schiff, das dem von Yamato beschriebenen Schiff bis aufs Haar gleicht. Sie betreten das Schiff und treffen dabei auf Hishaku, der eine Seele ist, die nicht ruhen kann, da sie eine Schuld trägt, die im Zusammenhang mit dem Mukuro Ookani steht. Naruto und die anderen helfen ihm, Rache an Mukuro Ookani zu nehmen und es stellt sich heraus, dass all seine früheren Kameraden wie er nicht in der Lage sind, zu ruhen. Nachdem Naruto Mukuro Ookani besiegt, befreit er all die Seelen von ihren Lastern und die Gruppe setzt ihre Reise fort. Kampfschiff-Insel thumb|left|Die Piraten. Während sie zum Blitz-Reich segeln, werden Naruto und die anderen von Piraten angegriffen, die ihr Schiff versenken und die Trümmer plündern wollen. Dank Yamatos schnellem Denken sowie einigen frühen Warnungen der Sensor-Shinobi retten sie das Schiff und docken in einer Untergrundhöhle an. Sie finden eine Grabstätte und ein Tagebuch, das von der Not der Inselbewohner durch den bösen Gataro und seinen Männern berichtet. Nachdem Naruto dies hört, schwört er, dass er Rache für die Toten nehmen wird und denkt sich eine kluge Strategie aus, um dem gigantischen Geysir zu entkommen, in dem sie gefangen werden. Die Konoha-Shinobi schaffen es zu entkommen und Rache an Gataro zu nehmen. Die vergessene Insel thumb|right|Die Insel der Beschwörungen. Während der Reise erscheint ein gigantischer Vogel, der Gai entführt. Das Team verfolgt den Vogel und werden zu einer Insel mit einem Vulkan geführt. Als sie die Insel betreten, bemerkt Aoba ein mysteriöses Mädchen und verfolgt diese, während Yamato und Naruto Gai suchen. Während der Suche treffen Naruto und Yamato zahlreiche gigantische Kreaturen sowie den Vogel, der Gai entführt hat. Sie lokalisieren das Nest des Vogels und finden Gai, der sich um die Kinder des Vogels kümmern soll. Währenddessen erfährt Aoba, dass die Tiere auf der Insel gezüchtet wurden, um für Shinobi als Beschwörung zu fungieren. Des Weiteren wurden Experimente durchgeführt, um das ultimative Kuchiyose-Tier zu erschaffen. Aoba verfolgt das Mädchen weiterhin und wird in den Vulkan geführt. Hier findet er ein gigantisches, schlafendes Monster in einem verlassenen Labor. Er verwendet ein Jutsu, um den Verstand des Wesens zu lesen und erfährt, dass es unglaublich stark ist und unzählige Bestien der Insel sowie die Menschen, die im Labor arbeiteten, verschlungen hat, bevor es sich schlafen legte. thumb|left|Das ultimative Kuchiyose-Tier. Der Vogel bringt Yamato, Gai und Naruto zum Vulkan. Hier treffen sie auf Aoba und die Bestie erwacht, um schlagartig auszurasten. Das Monster ist stark und wendet Gen-Jutsu sowie Raiton an. Naruto bereitet den Sennin Moodo vor, während Yamato ihn beschützt und Gai sowie Aoba das Biest in Schach halten. Gai schafft es, die Bestie in den Vulkan zu stoßen, doch es zeigt sich, dass es fliegen kann. Der Vogel, der zuvor Gai entführte, fliegt hinab und greift das Monster mit einigen anderen Beschwörungen an. Das Mädchen stellt sich als der Geist des Mädchen heraus, das zuvor von den Forschern verwendet wurde, um die Bestie zu unterdrücken bis es zu stark wurde. Sie erscheint und macht das Wesen bewegungslos, damit Naruto es mit dem Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken besiegen kann. Kämpfe! Rock Lee! thumb|right|Lee trainiert auf einem Boot. Rock Lee träumt davon, gegen Tobi zu kämpfen und als er aufwacht, denkt er darüber nach, was für ein Training er als Vorbereitung für den bevorstehenden Krieg machen soll und findet ein Boot. Währenddessen erinnert sich Gai an ein vergangenes Training: Nachdem Lee das Ura Renge gemeistert hat, gehen Gai und er in einem Restaurant essen. Dieses zerstört Lee, als er betrunken ist. Gai versucht diesen Umstand vor Lee zu verbergen, doch scheitert letztendlich daran. Wobei Lee eine neue Technik erlernt. Diese trainiert Lee in der Gegenwart nun auf dem Boot. Iss oder stirb! Pilze aus der Hölle thumb|left|Naruto wurde von den Kabirudake infiziert. Die Gruppe besorgt sich Vorräte, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, in einen Bereich zu segeln, in dem ein Wind weht, der zwei Wochen benötigt, um durchquert zu werden. Ein verformender Pilz, den Naruto zuvor kaufte, multipliziert sich und absorbiert das Chakra von Yamato. Nachdem die Gruppe eine lange Zeit lang ohne Essen lebt, probieren Naruto und Gai die Pilze und werden vergiftet. Dies führt dazu, dass sie forciert werden, gewalttätig zu handeln. Ohne Alternativen beschwört Naruto Gamatatsu und bittet diesen, ihnen Shimas Essen, das aus Insekten besteht, zu bringen. Alle Anwesenden essen es und stärken sich damit. Des Weiteren besiegen sie die Banditen, die ihnen zuvor die Kabirudake verkauften. Rache der Schattendoppelgänger thumb|right|Die Schattendoppelgänger nehmen Naruto als Geisel. Nachdem Aoba, Yamato, Maito Gai und Naruto Uzumaki einem Sturm getrotzt haben, nehmen vier von Narutos Schattendoppelgängern, die sich gegen ihn wegen seiner Undankbarkeit auflehnen, Naruto als Geisel und zwingen die Crew, an einer Insel zu stoppen. Naruto glaubt, dass seine Kage Bunshin ihn töten wollen, aber er wacht auf und bemerkt, dass alles nur der Traum von einem seiner Klone war. Als der Klon sich auflöste, wurden damit seine Erinnerungen an den wirklichen Naruto übertragen. Naruto wird gegenüber seinen Klonen respektvoll und löst die Technik auf, damit diese sich ausruhen können. Die geschlossene Route thumb|left|Das Schiff segelt in Richtung Gefahr. Shikamaru fängt an, den Druck, der auf seinen Schultern wegen seiner Freunde im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg lastet, zu begreifen. Zur Ablenkung schickt Shikaku seinen Sohn zusammen mit Tenten auf eine Mission, um von der Mokuzu-Insel Vorräte zu bringen. Auf der Insel trifft Shikamaru Narutos Gruppe. Kurz nachdem sie die Segel gesetzt haben, wird der Nebel rund um die Bucht dichter und sie begegnen Riffen, riesigen Felsen und Strudeln wieder und wieder. Shikamaru bemerkt, dass ihr Schiff durch die Bucht im Kreis segelt und erzählt das Naruto und den anderen, als gerade das Schiff im Strudel verschwindet. Die "Mokuzu-Bande", angeführt von Mozuku, kommt beim Anblick des Schiffbruchs an der Stelle und sie wollen das Wrack plündern. Dann tauchen aber die Konoha-Shinobi wieder auf und Tenten beschwört das Schiff. Die Gauner werden von ihnen besiegt. Anschließend machen sich Shikamaru und Tenten wieder auf den Weg nach Konohagakure. Das Treffen der Mädchen Auf einem Treffen der Hyuuga, auf dem sie über den bevorstehenden Krieg reden, wird Neji Hyuuga von Hiashi zum Kommandant des Clans an der Frontlinie ernannt, was viele Mitglieder des Clans erschüttert. Hinata Hyuuga trifft sich später mit Kurenai Yuuhi und erfährt von Shikamaru, dass er und einige andere bereits auf Naruto getroffen sind, seitdem er das Dorf verlassen hat. Des Weiteren erfährt sie, dass Tsunade nach ihr sucht. thumb|right|Die Mädchen treffen sich mit Shizune und Tsunade im Yakiniku Q. Hinata hofft, dass Tsunade sie bittet auf eine Mission zu gehen, auf der sie auf Naruto trifft. Sie sucht nach ihr, doch wird enttäuscht. Shiho und der Rest der Konoha 11 werden später von Tenten zum Yakiniku Q. eingeladen. Da Chouji nicht eingeladen wurde, plant er ein eigenes Treffen mit den anderen Jungs am selben Ort. Die zwei Gruppen sprechen über Naruto und die Vergangenheit und erinnern sich an die Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen. Shizune und eine stark angetrunkene Tsunade leisten den Mädchen Gesellschaft. Tsunade versucht sich bei Hinata für die vorherige Absage zu entschuldigen, doch Hinata erklärt, dass alles in Ordnung ist, da sie weiß, was sie zu tun hat. Am nächsten Tag erzählt sie Neji bei einem gemeinsamen Training, dass sie nichts gegen ihn hat, obwohl ihr Vater ihn zum Anführer auf dem Schlachtfeld ernannt hat, da er die richtige Person für diese Aufgabe ist. Narutos Betrüger thumb|left|Naruto konfrontiert seinen Betrüger. Narutos Gruppe stößt bei der Überquerung des Wasser-Reiches auf einen Betrüger, der sich als "Naruto Uzumaki" ausgibt. Banna und sein Partner Igii agieren als Verbrecher- und Helden-Duo. Banna behauptet von sich, Naruto, der durch seinen Sieg über Pain berühmt geworden war, besiegt zu haben. Dies tut er, um einen guten Ruf für sich selbst während des bevorstehenden Krieges aufzubauen. Umso überraschter ist er, als der wirkliche Naruto direkt vor ihm steht, trotzdem fordert er ihn heraus, wird aber besiegt und gefesselt. Igii kann ihn aber wieder befreien, indem er behauptet, er wäre ein Gesetzeshüter. Kurz darauf wird Banna von einer Gruppe Söldner gefangen genommen, die glauben, dass er ein Nukenin sei und es eine Belohnung für ihn gäbe. Igii ruft Naruto und seine Teamkollegen Yamato, Aoba und Gai um Hilfe, aber diese müssen weiter zum Blitz-Reich und haben keine Zeit. So beschließt Igii, Banna auf eigene Faust zu befreien. Dabei kommt es zu einem Kampf gegen die Söldner, den sie aber nicht gewinnen können. Doch zu deren Glück greifen die Konoha-Nin ein und besiegen die Gruppe der Söldner und setzen danach ihre Reise fort. Narutos Lieblingsschüler thumb|right|Konohamaru verwendet das Katon: Haisekishou. Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Kazamatsuri und Udon Ise trainieren als Vorbereitung für den bevorstehenden Krieg. Nachdem sie zum Krankenhaus gehen, müssen sie Sakura aushelfen. Doch Konohamaru möchte etwas bedeutsames tun, weshalb er sein Team verlässt, während dieses schimpft. Shikamaru fragt Konohamaru anschließend, wer der "König" sei und schreibt das entsprechende Kanji auf einen Stein, der wie ein -Stück aussieht. Diesen übergibt er dann Konohamaru. Konohamaru will es unbedingt herausfinden und fragt Tsunade, doch die sagt, er solle verschwinden. Da Konohamaru trotzdem im Krieg mitwirken will, fordert er Temari, die kurz in Konoha war und jetzt auf dem Heimweg nach Sunagakure ist, heraus. Dieser Kampf ist für Konohamaru aussichtslos, weswegen Temari ihn verspottet, indem sie den Sarutobi-Clan schlecht redet und sagt, dass Naruto einen schlechten Schüler hat. Die Beiden hätten sich fast schwer verletzt, aber Shikamaru unterbricht den Kampf, da Udon und Moegi ihn über Konohamarus Absichten informiert hatten. Nach Moegis Geschichte realisiert Konohamaru, dass der König die Bevölkerung von Konoha ist und er sie beschützen und verteidigen werde. Shikamaru lächelt ihn an und Temari macht ihm Komplimente, da er das schwere Rasengan lernen konnte. Sie sagt, dass Konoha einen vielversprechenden jungen Shinobi hervorgebracht hat und dann verlässt Temari sie. Die Kunoichi von Nadeshiko thumb|left|Shizuka kämpft gegen Naruto. Naruto ist immer noch unterwegs zum Blitz-Reich. In einer kleinen Hafenstadt machen er und sein Team Rast und man sieht, wie er gerade aus einem Ramen-Restaurant kommt. Daraufhin gibt es mehrere kleinere Explosionen und es erscheint ein bemannter Roboter, der anscheinend zwei weibliche Personen verfolgt. Der Angreifer benennt die verhüllte Frau als Prinzessin, fordert sie zum Kampf auf und ignoriert deren Dienerin. Dabei fällt Naruto auf, dass es sich um einen starken Shinobi handeln muss, da sie den Roboter mit nur einem Tritt durchschlägt. Die Dienerin des Shinobi nähert sich darauf Naruto, weil sie sein Konoha-Stirnband gesehen hatte und fragt ihn daher, ob er Jiraiya oder sogar dessen Schüler kennen würde. Naruto klärt sie auf, dass er ihn kannte und er sein Schüler war. Erleichtert erläutert sie ihm, dass sie und die Prinzessin Shizuka gerade auf dem Weg nach Konohagakure seien, um ihn zu finden. Jiraiya hatte sich nämlich einmal während seiner Reise in ihr Dorf Nadeshiko geschlichen, um "Inspirationen" für sein neuestes Buch zu sammeln. Die komplette weibliche Bevölkerung des Dorfes war hinter ihm her, bis er von der Anführerin an einem See gestellt wurde. Diese war von seinen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt und forderte ihn zum Duell auf. Wenn er sie besiege, meinte die Anführerin, müsste er sie daraufhin nach dem Gesetz des Dorfes heiraten. Denn es gäbe ausschließlich weibliche Nachkommen und um das Fortbestehen des Dorfes zu sichern, wählen und heiraten die Frauen nur die Stärksten, die fähig sind, diese zu besiegen. Der Kampf zwischen ihnen geht unentschieden aus und Jiraiya schlägt daraufhin vor, dass ihre beiden Schüler in der Zukunft diesen Kampf entscheiden sollten. Naruto, schockiert über dieses Versprechen, flieht zurück ins Hotel zu seinem Team. Die Dienerin verfolgt ihn bis dahin und erklärt ihm, dass Shizuka keine Wahl hätte, da diese dem Gesetz folgen muss und sie, seitdem ihr unwürdiger Geliebter vom Dorf getötet worden ist, ihr Herz verschlossen hat. Naruto willigt nur zum Duell ein, da er mit ihr darüber sprechen will, dieses dumme Gesetz abzuschaffen. Nach ein paar Angriffen von Shizuka, taucht Naruto hinter ihr auf und erklärt ihr, dass dieses Duell keinen Sinn macht. Plötzlich erscheint wieder der Verehrer mit seinem 99. Roboter und nimmt die Prinzessin mit einem Puppen-Trick gefangen. Naruto erledigt ihn mit einem Rasengan und erklärt daraufhin, dass er sie sowieso nicht heiraten könnte, da er schon Gefühle für jemand anderes hat, nämlich Sakura Haruno. Obwohl sie diese nicht erwidert, gibt er nicht auf, da er zufrieden damit sei, sie zu beschützen und glücklich zu sehen. Shizuka erinnert das an ihren Geliebten und sie kann nun wieder etwas ihr Herz öffnen. Naruto und sein Team stechen daraufhin wieder in See. Freunde, auf die du zählen kannst thumb|right|Shino attackiert Suika. In Konohagakure befragen einige jüngere Genin Shino über den kommenden Krieg und ob er Angst habe. Shino sagt, dass er Angst hätte, aber lebend zurück kommen werde, da er Freunde hat, auf die er zählen kann. Shino erinnert sich an eine Mission zurück, bei der das Team 8 einen Nukenin namens Suika, einem Jonin aus Takigakure, einfangen musste. Dabei entkam Suika Shino, der dem Banditen im Zweikampf unterlegen war. In Konoha angekommen schmiedet Kurenai einen Plan, um Shino aufzuheitern: sie schickt ihr Team zu den heißen Quellen, um dort zu entspannen. Tags darauf trainieren Kiba und Hinata mit Shino zusammen Tai-Jutsu, damit dieser darin stärker wird. Erneut macht sich das Team 8 auf die Suche nach Suika, der erneut in der Gegend um Konoha aufgetaucht ist, und sie werden schon bald fündig. Doch Suika kann in diesem Kampf mit Katon: Benijigumo und Katon: Kaen Senpuu, sowie seinen spinnenartigen Fähigkeiten auftrumpfen. Gerade als der Kampf entschieden zu sein scheint, taucht Shino auf und rettet Kiba und Hinata. Shino tritt erneut in einen Nahkampf mit Suika und besiegt letzendlich diesen. Zu den Genin, denen er die Geschichte erzählt, sagt Shino, dass man immer Freunde braucht, um einen Kampf zu gewinnen. Ah, meine Heldin Tsunade thumb|left|Tentens Kampf- und Waffenkünste. Bei ihrem Training mit Lee erinnert sich Tenten an ihre Kindheit. Damals wollte sie eine genauso starke Kunoichi wie Tsunade werden. Doch während ihrer Ausbildung zum Medizin-Ninja scheiterte sie. So versucht sie einen Vertrag mit einer Schnecke, wie es Tsunade tat, abzuschließen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg, weil es zum Streit mit Ningame kam. Nach vielen Fehlschlägen bemerkte Gai, dass sie ein Talent für Waffentechniken besitzt und begann mit ihr diesen einzigartigen Kampfstil zu trainieren. Danach erkannte sie, dass sie eine Waffen-Spezialistin ist. Sais Ruhetag thumb|right|Sais Zeichnung von seinem Traum. Sai hat einen freien Tag, daher geht er im Dorf spazieren und zeichnet. Er begegnet drei Kindern, die sein zeichnerisches Talent bewundern. Zwei der Kinder erinnern ihn an Naruto und Sakura. Er erinnert sich an ihre gemeinsame Zeit und Bindungen, die sie teilen. Am Ende nutzt er die Türen eines zerstörten Hauses und malt ein Wandgemälde von Team 7 zusammen mit Sasuke. Das legendäre Ino-Shika-Chou thumb|left|Die vorherige Generation des Ino-Shika-Chou. Das Team Asuma denkt gerade über den bevorstehenden Krieg nach, als sie plötzlich auf Kosuke Maruboshi stoßen. Dieser erinnert sich an die Zeit, als Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka und Chouji Akimichi noch Genin waren. Kosuke erzählt eine Geschichte von der Zeit ihrer Väter, die ihn während der Invasion auf Konohagakure mit ihrer Formation Ino-Shika-Chou retteten. Kosuke sagt ihnen, dass große Shinobi nicht an einem Tag gemacht werden. Kibas Bestimmung thumb|right|Kiba und Akamaru gegen Kakashis Nin-Ken. Kiba ist eifersüchtig auf Naruto, da dieser ihm deutlich voraus ist und das ganze Dorf nur noch von ihm spricht. Als sie noch Kinder waren, war Kiba immer der beste, weshalb er nicht verstehen kann, wie Naruto nur so gut werden konnte. Er will, dass Kakashi ihn trainiert, doch dieser hat zu tun und beschwört deshalb Pakkun und die restlichen Nin-Ken, damit diese mit Kiba trainieren. Kiba soll Pakkun eine Schriftrolle abnehmen, was einfach nicht glücken will, worauf Kiba aufgibt. Akamaru bringt ihn daraufhin zu einem Baum, wo Kiba als Kind immer seine Bestzeit eingeritzt hat. Doch steht seit einiger Zeit nun Narutos Name über seinem, was Kiba gar nicht wusste. Hinata, welche dort öfters trainiert, erklärt ihm, dass Naruto es satt hatte, gegen Kiba zu verlieren und hier immer trainiert hatte, um besser zu sein, dabei gab er niemals auf. Kiba versteht nun, weshalb Akamaru ihn zum Baum brachte und geht mit ihm zurück zu Pakkun, um ihn erneut herauszufordern. Nach einiger Zeit schafft Kiba Pakkun zu schlagen und ihm die Schriftrolle abzunehmen. Kakashi taucht wieder auf und Kiba dankt ihm, da er heute etwas wichtiges gelernt habe. Kakashi, mein ewiger Rivale! thumb|left|Kakashi und Gai konkurrieren in ihrer Jugend. Kakashi Hatake, der sich in Konohagakure befindet und sich mit Tsunade über den kommenden Krieg unterhält, erhält eine SOS-Schildkröte von Maito Gai und geht deshalb los, um herauszufinden, was passiert ist. Gai erinnert sich auf dem Schiff an die Zeit, in der Kakashi sein Rivale geworden ist und an die vielen Wettkämpfe. In der Nacht treffen sich die Jonin und Yamato erklärt, dass es einen Shinobi gibt, der nicht nur das Aussehen, sondern auch das Chakra kopieren kann. Kakashi erreicht das Schiff und sucht Gai. Gai, der nichts von der Schildkröte weiß, hält Kakashi für den von Yamato erwähnten Betrüger. Deshalb greift Gai Kakashi und später auch Yamato und Aoba Yamashiro, die Kakashi zur Hilfe kommen, an. Kakashi erzählt Gai eine besondere Information aus ihrer Kindheit, die nur er wissen kann und schafft es so, Gai zu überzeugen, dass er der echte Kakashi ist. Danach geht er zurück nach Konoha mit dem Wissen, dass die Schildkröte versehentlich bei ihm gelandet war. Narutos Schwur thumb|right|Ganryuu attackiert Akatsuchi und Kurotsuchi thumb|left|Naruto macht Ganryuu ein Versprechen. Ganryuu plagt ein unendlicher Hass gegen Shinobi aus Iwagakure, die vor Jahren eine Mission, bei der Iwagakure und Kirigakure Verbündete sein sollten, sabotierten und somit den Tod von Suiren und Junsai zu verantworten hatten. Er entschließt sich Rache zu nehmen und greift daraufhin die Botschafter von Iwagakure an, wobei einer von ihnen verletzt wird. Naruto schafft es letztendlich, Ganryuus Hass zu bändigen. Kategorie:Handlung (Filler)